La ex
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Cuando Frisk era niña no entendía muchas cosas del amor. Es más, hasta le parecía estúpido. Tampoco entendía por qué Asgore siempre estuvo detrás de Toriel. Pero, ahora que creció entendía muy bien porque lo hizo


_Undertale no me pertenece, solo mis escritos locos sobre el juego_

 _Friskriel: Frisk x Asriel_

 **Ex**

Cuando Frisk era niña no entendía muchas cosas del amor. Es más, hasta le parecía estúpido.

No entendía cómo había personas o monstruos que estaban detrás de las parejas rogando que le perdonasen o que le dirijan la palabra siquiera como Asgore.

A veces pensaba qué hubiese sucedido si Asgore se hubiese rendido en reconquistar a Toriel. En verdad se haría enamorado otra vez?

Aunque, debía admitir que él en cuanto a recuperar a su ex esposa Toriel, era -tan determinado como ella salvando al Underground. Y tanta persistencia al menos rindió sus frutos.

 _-Padre, ¿por qué nunca buscaste a otra mujer?_

 _-Porque para mí, Tori siempre fue y será la única -siempre respondía calmado y sonriente el antiguo rey._

 _-Pero, habiendo tantas posibilidades para tener otra pareja..._

 _-Es algo que entenderás cuando en realidad te enamores, mi niña -le indicó sin perder su buen humor._

 _-¡No esperes mucho de mí, no estoy interesada en enamorarme!_

 _O eso fue lo que pensó ingenuamente en ese tiempo..._

-¡Frisk!

Un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas al escuchar la voz que pronunciaba su nombre.

-¿Qué sucede, Asriel? -preguntó intentando

desvanecer su rubor.

El adolescente caprino le alcanzó una hermosa

piedra azulada con tintes violetas.

-Encontré esta piedra en la playa cuando fui con Papyrus y me recordó mucho a ti, por eso te la traje -murmuró un poco nervioso y tímido el antiguo príncipe, quien luego de recuperar su verdadera forma también recuperó su personalidad noble y a veces introvertida.

La humana recibió la piedra con una pequeña sonrisa y por impulso lo abrazó a modo de agradecimiento.

-¡Está hermosa, As. Muchas gracias, me encanta! -exclamó feliz.

Asriel correspondió el abrazo tímidamente. Esa cercanía lograba que en el estómago de la morena revolotearan las mariposas sin cesar. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que ambos se separaron, pero para ellos fue un tiempo muy breve.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta al bosque? -propuso el monstruo.

Frisk asintió emocionada tomando su abrigo y saliendo con él hacia la sala para avisarle a sus padres e irse.

Caminaban pausados, hablando, echando chistes malos del repertorio de Sans. Sí, ahora Asriel formaba parte del público que se reía con ellos para desgracia de Papyrus, Asgore y Frisk.

Llegaron a un punto en el bosque donde había un pequeño valle con flores de todo tipo. Frisk se acercó a oler las rosas blancas porque eran sus favoritas, aunque si existieran las azules sus preferencias cambiarían. Estaba concentrada en el dulce olor de las plantas cuando se percató que el joven monstruo se había apartado un poco.

Lo siguió extrañada del comportamiento de su hermano adoptivo.

Cuando se acercó al lugar donde estaba, su corazón se resintió. En ese rincón había una flor dorada, lo cual en esos tiempos era muy poco común. Asriel tenía una expresión cabizbaja y nostálgica. Pensó ingenua que era porque se acordaba de sus días como Flowey pero la realidad la golpeó.

 _ **Chara...**_

Sintió como si la hubiesen dejado en game over.

Con sigilo, dejó al antiguo príncipe y huyó del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas se cansaron y se echó en la sombra de un enorme y frondoso pino.

 _-Padre, ¿por qué nunca buscaste a otra mujer?_

 _Es algo que entenderás cuando en realidad te_

 _enamores, mi niña_

Después de tantos años, aún pensó que el amor era estúpido.

Ella pensaba que Asriel ya no tenía sentimientos amorosos por Chara, la antigua humana caída, pero vio que estaba totalmente equivocada.

 _El amor te deja ciego, ¡cuán cierto era!_

El más joven de los Dreemurr nunca había olvidado a su antigua hermana con personalidad malvada. Y cómo la iba a olvidar si fue su primer amor y literalmente murió por ella en una ocasión.

Antes no le molestaba que él le guardara tanto cariño. Incluso le parecía noble y adorable. Sabía además, que los monstruos creían mucho en el amor eterno y casi siempre tenían una única pareja como los pinguinos. Ahora, eso le molestaba o le producía celos. Después de todo, ella seguía siendo humana y adolescente, lo cual le permitía tener inseguridades.

Para ella, Chara era como la ex.

¿Acaso debía insistir como lo hizo su padre años atrás? No lo sabía. Pero si Asriel había heredado esos sentimientos de su progenitor y esa tradición del amor eterno entonces jamás tendría oportunidad.

Ese pensamiento le dolía... y mucho.

Pasaron horas, y no supo en qué momento se empezó a oscurecer, por lo que decidió volver a su casa. Iba tan ensimismada en sus ideas que no notó una raíz salida y tropezó con ella. Cerró los ojos (aunque realmente ya los tenía así) esperando el impacto que nunca llegó.

De repente se sintió cálida y como si estuviera siendo abrazada por un peluche. Abrió los ojos y vio a Asriel Dreemurr quien la cargaba en sus brazos con delicadeza pero a la vez firme para que no se le resbalara.

La enderezó y la ayudó a estabilizarse, pero no la soltó.

-¿Frisk, por qué saliste corriendo así? -interrogó asustado-. He estado buscándote por horas.

Ella volteó la cabeza cabizbaja y ruborizada de la cercanía que tenía con el Dreemurr.

-Lo siento, As. No fue mi intención -se disculpó sincera.

Intentó separarse de él, pero el monstruo no se lo permitió.

-Aún no me respondiste.

-Es una tontería, olvídalo.

-No lo creo, has llorado.

¿Rayos, por qué él la conocía tanto?

-Solo me sentí triste por un momento pero ya se me pasó -intentó sonar lo más convincente posible.

Asriel apretó el agarre y la acercó más haciendo que Frisk ocultara su cara en su hombro para que este no viera que pasó de piel morena a roja.

-¿Fue mi culpa, verdad?

Frisk no respondió, dándole la razón.

-Perdóname, Frisky.

-Pero si no sabes qué fue...

-Sí lo sé -aseguró triste el joven-. Es por Chara.

La apretó más a él, oliendo el perfume de ella y ella aprovechando de sentir su calor. Aún con el corazón roto, le encantaba esa sensación.

-Frisk...

-Dime.

-Sé que es injusto para ti que yo recuerde en ocasiones a Chara, es que ella fue muy importante para mí...

-No es necesario que digas lo que ya sé -sentía como si le echara sal a la herida-. Después de todo, fue tu primer amor.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza e hizo que ella lo viera a los ojos.

-Es como tú dices, fue... en tiempo pasado, Frisky -le aseguró con firmeza haciendo que la humana se sonrojara como tomate nuevamente-. Tú eres mi presente, Frisk y no quiero perderte.

Su voz era tan suplicante y sincera, que el corazón de la chica de ojos rasgados volvió a unirse como si lo hubiera reseteado.

-Asriel...

-Quédate a mi lado, por siempre, Frisk. No siempre el primer amor es el eterno, también puede ser el segundo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr nuevamente por el rostro de la muchacha alertando al monstruo.

-¡Perdón! te hice llorar nuevamente.

Frisk empezó a soltar carcajadas y eso confundió más al pobre monstruo.

-¡Ay Asriel Dreemurr! ¡Son lágrimas de felicidad! -le explicó la morena, quien acto seguido lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó.

Fue muy corto el ósculo porque se separó rápidamente totalmente avergonzada, iba a huir otra vez si no es porque Asriel la tomó de la mano y la acercó para besarla. Esta vez sí fue más prolongado, tierno, lento ya que se estaban aprendiendo.

Frisk podría durar así todo el tiempo si quisiera y si no tuviera que respirar.

Después de todo, ya el amor no le parecía tan estúpido como antes.

 **FIN**

Gracias por su atención


End file.
